


Breathe Easier

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Caning, Community: rounds_of_kink, F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her fingers curl and she hisses out an agonizingly sharp breath as she focuses on keeping still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Easier

**Author's Note:**

> Kink (caning). Written for rounds-of-kink (dusk; first time for a particular activity).

The room's quiet, half lit by the sinking sun as he rests his palm between her shoulder blades, his forehead on the wall next to hers. He turns his head to face her and she presses her eyes shut, forcing herself to breathe.

He waits.

She opens her eyes and gives him a weak smile. She's almost ready to jump out of her skin. This isn't exactly new, but it might as well be. It's just the two of them this time, the two of them and her jittery nerves.

"You don't have to do this." He reminds her but she shakes her head. She wants to. She needs to. She's never run from him, from this, and she's not intending to start now.

A shiver runs through her and she pulls back away from the wall, presses her fingers against the faded floral wallpaper and widens her stance, feet planted firmly in line with her hips as she leans forward slightly.

He runs a hand down her back, over her ass and she moves away. He's tempted to give her an out, she knows he is. It's not that he's doubting her; it's that she's doubting herself and he knows it. "You can do this." He'll tell her if she asks.

"I'm not going to stop." He breathes in a deceptively gentle tone. "I'm not going to stop and you're going to take it."

She bites her bottom lip, intentionally vicious, the pain helps still her mind. This was the hardest part, his tenderness, now and after, the way he soothed her while he sent her crashing to her knees over and over again. "I know."

"It's going to hurt." His fingers dance lightly over her arms. "You've been through worse."

"I've been shot." She replies, her voice oddly calm and even.

"Possessed, blown up." He reminds her almost teasing.

She's almost beginning to relax when he pulls away.

"Last chance," he says and then lands the first blow.

Her fingers curl and she hisses out an agonizingly sharp breath as she focuses on keeping still. He lands a second blow above the first and then a third. The fifth blow lands across the previous one and her skin feels like it’s been set on fire. Six, seven she's losing count already. She yelps, and then screams.

He stops to soothe her, shush her, as the tears begin to fall. She's beautiful, brave, so strong. She tries to tell him otherwise, but she's smiling through her tears, lapping up the praise. "Please." She says when he asks if she can take any more. "Please."

The next blow lands and she breathes a bit easier as he whispers. "My beautiful girl."


End file.
